Die wahre Geschichte
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! BulmaVegetaget together. Hund und Katz


Inu to Neko  
  
Ein bissiger Vegeta und eine fauchende Bulma. Mehr ist als Vorwort nicht nötig.  
  
  
  
Seufzend sah Bulma dem Flugauto ihrer Eltern nach. Die beiden fuhren zu einem Wissenschaftskongress, den Mr. Briefs durch die Vorführung seiner neuesten Erfindung eröffnen sollte. Bulma wäre zu gern mitgefahren, aber sie konnten Vegeta ja schlecht zwei Wochen allein lassen. Zuletzt hätte er noch das Haus in Schutt und Asche gelegt, weil der GR defekt war und er sich langweilte. Nein, das Risiko war definitiv zu groß.  
  
Was nicht ging, das ging eben nicht. Nächstes Mal würde sie bestimmt mitfahren.  
  
Bulma machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging wieder ins Haus.  
  
7:30 Uhr. Vegeta würde gleich seine 1. Trainingseinheit beendet haben und frühstücken wollen. Da Bulma keine Lust hatte, sich lautstarke Proteste seinerseits anzutun, beeilte sie sich noch etwas mehr als sonst. Nicht schnell genug, wie sich sogleich herausstellen sollte.  
  
Schon als Vegeta im Türbogen zur Küche stand, zogen sich seine Brauen, die aufgrund der hervorragenden Trainingserfolge bislang ziemlich ungefährlich waren, zusammen und eine steile Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn.  
  
"Wo ist mein Frühstück?", kam es harsch von ihm.  
  
"Gleich ... Warte", Bulma sah nicht auf (wer sollte es auch anderes sein als Vegeta?), sondern wendete geschickt die Omelettes, während sie das Weißbrot in den Toaster schob.  
  
"Warten?", grollte Vegeta, wobei er zwei schnelle Schritte in Bulmas Richtung machte, "Du hast wohl noch immer keine Ahnung, mit wem du sprichst, Kisama?!"  
  
"Verdammt noch mal! Wie soll ich dir dein dämliches Frühstück machen und mich gleichzeitig mit dir streiten? Wenn du still sein würdest und dich nicht andauernd über absolut alles und jedes beschweren müsstest, wäre ich längst fertig! Und wenn du jetzt ..."  
  
Vegeta, der bislang mit offenem Mund baff dagestanden war, fand seine Sprache wieder und hackte ihren Satz ab. "Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich nicht mit mir anlegen! Du weißt nicht, auf was du dich da einlässt. Und jetzt hör auf zu labern, sondern sieh zu, dass du fertig wirst."  
  
Bulma biss sich die Unterlippe blutig und versuchte so gut es ging, ihre Wut zu unterdrücken.  
  
Vielleicht sollte sie sich so einen Sandsack besorgen. Da könnte sie all ihre Aggressionen herrlich abbauen. Am besten eine Sonderanfertigung, in der Form eines gewissen Saiyajinprinzen ...  
  
Zähneknirschend stellte Bulma die zwei Teller am Frühstückstisch ab. Geräuschvoll nahm das Porzellan den Kontakt mit dem Holz auf. [Erinnert an Bulma und Vegeta, geräuschvolle Kontaktaufnahme]  
  
Bulma wandte sich zum Gehen. Keine Sekunde länger wollte sie in Vegetas Nähe sein, da packte er sie am Handgelenk und hielt sie fest.  
  
"War doch nicht so schlimm, oder?", fragte er.  
  
*Ich kratze ihm einfach dieses einfältige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. Dann werden wir seh'n ob es nicht so schlimm war!*, dachte sie im Stillen und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.  
  
"Was ist? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Oder hast du etwa Angst vor mir?", wollte er gehässig wissen.  
  
Da platzte Bulma der Kragen. "Vor jemandem wie dir, muss ich mich bei Gott nicht fürchten. Dafür bin ich ..."  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht. Vegeta war aufgestanden, packte sie an den Oberarmen und drückte sie gegen die Wand.  
  
"Vor jemandem wie mir?", fragte er betont leise, "Wie bin ich denn?"  
  
Bulma kam sich so hilflos vor.  
  
Wie sollte sie da wieder raus kommen?  
  
Ihn mit (sanfter) Gewalt wegschieben? Wohl kaum.  
  
Sich bei ihm für die Worte, die sie todernst gemeint hatte, entschuldigen? Niemals!  
  
Ihn lieb und nett bitten? Kam auch nicht in Frage.  
  
Ohne großartig nachzudenken, setzte sie das einzige Mittel ein, das ihn soweit überraschen würde, dass sie ihn überrumpeln und sich aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreien konnte.  
  
Kurz und hart presste Bulma ihre Lippen auf Vegetas Mund.  
  
Entsetzt wich er einen Schritt zurück und wischte sich angewidert mit dem Handrücken über seine Lippen, um ihren Geschmack loszuwerden.  
  
Bulma nutzte die Gunst des Augenblicks, lächelte kurz in Vegetas Richtung und verließ dann fluchtartig die Küche.  
  
  
  
Bulma begann schon um 10:00 Uhr das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Ihren anfänglichen Plan, sich in der Werkstatt zu verschanzen und Vegeta einfach verhungern zu lassen, hatte sie demnach aufgegeben. Vor allem deshalb, weil sie selbst nicht auf ein Mittagessen verzichten wollte.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie er auf ihre Attacke unterhalb der Gürtellinie weiter reagieren würde. Bei ihm konnte man ja nie wissen. Besser war es wohl, ihm jetzt etwas aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil sie ihre Zunge doch so schwer im Zaum halten konnte ... Ihrer Gesundheit zuliebe.  
  
Geschafft! Das Essen war fertig. Von Vegeta keine Spur.  
  
Bulma verließ die Küche, warf einen kurzen Blick in den Garten. Nein, kein Vegeta in Sicht. Dann war er wohl noch im GR der Raumkapsel.  
  
Gut. Dann konnte sie weiter am hausinternen GR arbeiten.  
  
Sich die vom Kochen leicht ermüdeten Arme reibend, schritt sie den Gang entlang. Plötzlich prallte sie gegen etwas und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, ehe sie sich an der Wand abfangen konnte.  
  
"Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?", herrschte Vegeta sie an.  
  
Er war gerade aus dem Badezimmer gekommen und hatte Bulma ebenso wenig gehört, wie sie ihn.  
  
Bulma, der der Schrecken in den Knochen gesessen hatte, sammelte sich rasch wieder und holte zum Gegenschlag aus.  
  
"Ich? Du warst es doch, der ohne jede Vorwarnung aus dem Bad geschossen kam. Pass gefälligst etwas auf! Außerdem", sie straffte die Schultern, trat dicht vor ihn hin und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust, "ist unserem heißgeliebten Prinzen ohnehin nichts passiert. Wozu also die ganze Aufregung?"  
  
Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck umfasste Vegeta Bulmas Finger und mit der anderen ergriff er ihre Schulter. Sekundenbruchteile später sah sich Bulma erneut an die Wand gedrängt.  
  
"Pass bloß auf, was du sagst", flüsterte Vegeta, wobei seine Stimme bedrohlicher klang als am Morgen oder je zuvor. Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren soweit es möglich war, ohne dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.  
  
"Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Bulma und hielt den Atem an, "Willst du mich etwa ... küssen? Ich schlottere vor Angst!"  
  
"Keine Sorge. Ich wende keine solchen billigen, primitiven Mittel an."  
  
Sein düsterer Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen.  
  
Bulma zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben und flötete: "Oh! Hat unser großer, starker, toller Vegeta etwa Angst? Angst vor mir und einem harmlosen Kuss?"  
  
Ungeniert provozierte sie ihn weiter.  
  
"Du solltest lieber Angst vor mir haben", stieß er hervor und ließ Bulma ruckartig los.  
  
Sie sah ihm noch einen Augenblick nach, dann verließ er den Gang und verschwand in der Küche.  
  
Frustriert stellte Bulma fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, wie sich Vegetas Lippen auf ihren angefühlt hatten, am Morgen. Was daran frustrierend war? Dass sie ihn aus der Reserve locken wollte. Dass sie auf den Geschmack gekommen war. Und dass sie zu gern ihre Erinnerung auffrischen wollte.  
  
Wütend (auf sich selbst, weil sie mit dem Küssen angefangen hatte, auf Vegeta, der ihr einen erneuten Kuss verweigert hatte, auf ihre Eltern, die sie alleine gelassen hatten und auf Vegeta, der ... egal) stieß sie sich von der Wand ab.  
  
Die Arbeit rief und würde sich nicht von allein erledigen.  
  
  
  
Die nächsten Tage stellten eine Herausforderung nach der anderen an die Strapazierfähigkeit von Bulmas bereits angegriffenen Nerven und an ihre Selbstbeherrschung. Vegeta jedenfalls hielt sich nicht zurück, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu beweisen, dass er erst den Mund aufmachte, ohne zuvor nachgedacht zu haben.  
  
Bei einem dieser hitzigen Wortgefechte, kam es ...  
  
"Kannst du dich nicht nur ein klitzekleines Bisschen in Geduld üben?", fauchte Bulma und klopfte den Staub von ihrem etwas zu groß geratenem geborgten Overall, "Immerhin wird das hier ja dein GR! Also stör' mich gefälligst nicht ununterbrochen. Du wirst schon nicht verhungern, wenn das Mittagessen einmal etwas später ist, oder?!"  
  
"Du scheinst nicht ganz zu begreifen! Es geht ums Prinzip, kapiert? Und jetzt beweg deinen Hintern Richtung Küche, bevor ich ernsthaft wütend werde! Das willst du doch nicht, oder Kisama?"  
  
Vegeta sah nicht so aus, als ob er mit sich reden ließe. Obwohl, das tat er ohnehin nie.  
  
Stumm fluchend erhob sich Bulma, nachdem sie die Abdeckung der Verbindungsleitungen provisorisch angelehnt hatte. Sie wollte Vegeta ja nicht noch weiter reizen. Da sie einen doch etwas zu großen Overall anhatte (ihre waren alle in der Wäsche - sie hatte wirklich viel zu tun und keine Zeit zum Waschen - und die ihres Vaters waren doch etwas zu klein), reichten die Hosenbeine bis an den Boden. Bulma hatte sie zwar hinaufgekrempelt, aber allem Anschein nach, hatte das dem linken Hosenbein nichts ausgemacht. Da Bulma nicht ausrutschen wollte, winkelte sie ihr Bein ab um den Overall wieder hinaufzuziehen. Irgendwie ging sie wohl zu schwungvoll an ihre Aufgabe heran, auf jeden Fall verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und streckte haltsuchend die Hand nach der Wand aus. Einer Wand, die erschreckend warm und weich war und eigenartigerweise auch ein Eigenleben zu führen schien.  
  
Vegeta packte ihre Hand und stieß sie zurück. Beinahe wäre Bulma nun wirklich hingefallen.  
  
Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, fuhr sie Vegeta an: "Was fällt dir ein? Du tust geradezu so, als wäre ich giftig!"  
  
"Vielleicht bist du das ja auch! Ich habe aber nicht vor, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen!"  
  
"Hört, hört!", spottete Bulma, "Aber wer sagt dir, dass, wenn ich giftig bin, ich nicht auch das Essen vergifte, das ich dir serviere?"  
  
"Deswegen lasse ich dich ja auch vorkosten, Kisama!"  
  
Unwillkürlich musste Bulma lachen. Schnell ging sie, Vegetas wütende Zwischenrufe ignorierend, in die Küche voran.  
  
Erst als sie dort ankamen, blieb Bulma stehen und drehte sich zu Vegeta um, der sie aus schmalen Augen musterte. Sie hatte sich einigermaßen von ihrem Lachkrampf beruhigt, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und erwiderte seinen Blick so gelassen wie nur irgend möglich.  
  
"Tut ... mir leid. Ich hab' dich nicht ausgelacht, ehrlich! Es ist nur ... du hast so ... ich würd' dich doch nicht vergiften!"  
  
(Erstens, weil sie ja auch selbst davon essen müsste. Und zweitens, weil er es wahrscheinlich eh' überleben würde. Verzwickte Situation ...)  
  
Vegetas Miene entspannte sich kaum merklich.  
  
"Das will ich auch hoffen", knurrte er, "Deinetwegen ..."  
  
Und schon war er an ihr vorbei in die Küche gegangen.  
  
Ein leises Zähneknirschen und ein paar stumme Verwünschungen waren alles, das sich Bulma im Augenblick zu unternehmen wagte. Abgesehen von den Vorbereitungen in der Küche, die sie souverän und ohne Zwischenfälle erledigte, versteht sich.  
  
  
  
Zufrieden besah Bulma ihr Werk. Hätte Vegeta nicht auf seine regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten bestanden (der Typ würde schon nicht gleich vom Fleisch fallen - wozu also der Aufstand?), wäre sie viel früher mit dem GR fertig geworden. Vegeta hatte wirklich null Weitsicht ...  
  
Bevor Bulma dazu kam, einen Blick auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk zu werfen, war ihr schon klar, dass es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war.  
  
Keineswegs dezentes Gang - entlang - stampfen, begleitet von höchst unmelodischen, undefinierbaren Rufen, näherten sich ihr. Entweder war das eine Stampi oder ein hungriger Vegeta. Sie fragte sich, wovor sie mehr Angst haben müsste.  
  
Die Antwort kam schneller als erwartet, als Vegeta die Tür zum GR beinahe aus den Angeln hob.  
  
Wütend war nicht der richtige Ausdruck für Vegetas Gemütszustand, schätzte Bulma. Irgendetwas sollte sie unternehmen, um ihm von der Palme herunterholen, auf der er anscheinend thronte. Langsam wurde es ihr unheimlich, dass er gar nicht herumschrie, sie solle endlich zusehen, dass das Essen fertig werde.  
  
Nein, wütend war wirklich nicht der richtige Ausdruck. Irgendetwas Neues schlich sich in Vegetas Miene und lockerte diese etwas auf.  
  
Bulma kam nicht dazu, die Veränderung zu interpretieren.  
  
"Ist er fertig?", fragte er und so etwas wie Ungeduld ließ sich nicht überhören.  
  
Bulma lächelte etwas verwirrt, aber auch misstrauisch, und nickte langsam.  
  
"Klar, ist er fertig. Wenn du willst, kannst du ihn sofort ausprobieren. Ich hol' dich dann, wenn das Essen fertig ist, ja? Die Handhabung ist schnell erklärt."  
  
...  
  
"Lass dir ruhig Zeit", war Vegetas letzte Bemerkung, ehe er Bulma aus dem GR schob, die Tür schloss und den Regler auf 80 G hochschraubte.  
  
  
  
Bulma presste die Lider nieder und ermahnte sich zum wiederholten Male, nicht an Vegetas Lippen zu hängen. Wieso war er auch früher aus dem GR gekommen?! Sie hatte ihm doch gesagt, sie holte ihn zum Essen. Nie tat er, was man von ihm wollte, dieser Sturschädel. Ein Sturschädel mit dem verführerischsten Mund, der ihr je untergekommen war. Leider auch ein Mund, der, wenn er sich öffnete, alles ausspuckte - nur nichts Verführerisches.  
  
Hastig wandte Bulma sich ab. Wenn Vegeta sie dabei erwischte, wie sie ihn so eingehend musterte, würde er wer weiß was von ihr denken. Und läge auch noch völlig richtig. Verflixt!  
  
"Kein Gefauche? Sind wir heute nicht gut aufgelegt?", fragte Vegeta schmunzelnd.  
  
"Wir sind gar nichts. Und überhaupt, das geht dich einen blassen Dunst an. Nur damit du das weißt!"  
  
Vegeta widmete sich wieder seinem Teller und sah auch nicht danach aus, als würde er Bulma hindern wollen, den Raum zu verlassen.  
  
"Pass nur auf, was du sagst", sagte er betont gleichgültig.  
  
Bulma schnaubte und stapfte Richtung Werkstatt aus der Küche. Bevor sie aber im Gang war, legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drehte sie herum. Sie sah geradewegs in Vegetas funkelnde Augen.  
  
"Was ...?"  
  
Bulmas Frage wurde erstickt, als Vegeta ihren Mund mit seinem verschloss.  
  
"Und pass auf, wie du etwas sagst!", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr, nachdem er ihre Lippen wieder freigegeben hatte.  
  
Mit großen Augen starrte Bulma Vegeta an und als sie das kleine Grinsen auf seinen Zügen bemerkte, riss sie sich am Riemen.  
  
"Ich dachte, du würdest solche, wie du es nennst ‚primitiven und billigen' Methoden, nicht anwenden", fauchte sie und tat so als würde sie ihren Mund abwischen, "Was hat dich denn veranlasst, deine Meinung zu ändern?"  
  
"Aug um Aug, Kuss um Kuss. Heißt es nicht so? Auf jeden Fall sind wir jetzt quitt, Kisama!"  
  
Sprach's und ging an der noch immer verdutzt dastehenden Bulma vorbei.  
  
Zitternd. Nicht vor Angst oder vor Kälte. Zitternd eher aufgrund einer Mischung aus Wut (Was bildete sich der Kerl ein, sie zu küssen?) und der Nachwirkung der Erregung (Was bildete sich der Kerl ein, sie auch noch so gut zu küssen?)  
  
Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß am Boden auf und verzog sich jetzt wirklich in die Werkstatt.  
  
  
  
Bulma konnte sich nicht ganz auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, dass sie abschweifte. Genervt biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Die Daten mussten noch heute eingegeben werden - und es waren nicht gerade wenig.  
  
Weshalb auch immer brachten Bulmas spitze Zähne auf ihrer Unterlippe nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Vielmehr kam die Erinnerung wieder hoch ... Fester bohrten sich ihre Zähne in die Lippe, bis sie Blut schmecken konnte. Mit der Zunge leckte sie es schnell ab ... ein paar Mal.  
  
Verflucht!  
  
Schnell klemmte Bulma einen Bleistift zwischen ihre Zähne, damit waren sie beschäftigt und die Zunge bewegungstechnisch eingeschränkt.  
  
Rasch einen konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt und schon tippte sie weiter.  
  
Langsam rutschte der Bleistift zwischen ihren Lippen immer weiter nach rechts, bis sie nur noch das Ende im Mund hatte. Geistesabwesend ließ sie ihre Zunge um den Stift kreisen. Als Bulma bewusst wurde, was sie da tat ...  
  
Verdammt!  
  
Verzweifelt suchte sie ihren Overall nach einem Kaugummi ab. Ja, zum Glück hatte sie noch einen für Notfälle. Irgendwie kam sie sich so vor, als wollte sie sich das Rauchen abgewöhnen.  
  
Eine Sekunde später kaute sie auf dem Gummi herum und versuchte zur Entspannung ein paar Blasen zu bilden.  
  
Bulma schloss die Augen und redete sich ein, sie habe das gerade nicht gedacht. Anscheinend hatte sie ein paar Stufen übersprungen.  
  
Ein Geräusch ließ Bulma zusammenzucken und wie ertappt spuckte sie den Kaugummi aus. Nein, da war niemand, wahrscheinlich ein Blatt oder so, das am Fenster angekommen war. Vielleicht aber auch nur ihre Nerven.  
  
Bevor Bulma mit der Abtipparbeit fortfahren konnte, musste sie zuerst einmal den Monitor von dem Kaugummi befreien. Der saß ziemlich fest, sie musste ihn wie einen Torpedo abgeschossen haben.  
  
Verflixt!  
  
  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Bulma mehr als nur ein wenig genervt. Sie mühte sich ständig in der Küche ab und Vegeta, der wohl gerade selbsternannte Gourmet, hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als seinen Teller misstrauisch zu beäugen!, "Es ist nicht vergiftet, falls du das (schon wieder) denkst!"  
  
Vegeta warf ihr einen wütenden Blick aus schmalen Augen zu.  
  
"Ich fragte mich nur, ob es auch genießbar ist. Sieht jedenfalls nicht danach aus!", meinte er.  
  
Bulma sog scharf die Luft ein und stieß sie dann mit folgender Retourkutsche aus: "Keiner zwingt dich davon zu essen. Wenn du seit neuestem zu den Feinschmeckern konvertiert bist, bitteschön", sie machte eine ausladende Handbewegung durch den Raum, "du kannst dir gern dein eigenes 4 - Sterne - Menü zubereiten. Die Küche gehört dir!"  
  
Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen beließ es Vegeta diesmal mit einem warnenden Blick, der ihr tatsächlich durch Mark und Bein ging, und griff dann nach seinen Stäbchen, um das Unausweichliche hinter sich zu bringen. So jedenfalls sah es für Bulma aus, seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen.  
  
Bulma schaufelte ihre Portion schnell in den Mund, das Kauen wurde mehr oder weniger ausgelassen. Nein, so schlecht schmeckte es doch gar nicht, eigentlich war es doch ganz gut. Unergründbare Tiefen eines Saiyajin-Magen!  
  
Nach dem Essen klopfte Bulma Vegeta auf die Schulter und bemerkte beschwichtigend: "Na, war doch nicht so schlimm, oder?"  
  
Vegeta wischte ihre Hand mit einer lästigen Bewegung weg.  
  
"Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Mist. Jetzt lass mich endlich in Frieden! Wie oft soll ich das noch sagen?", grollte er.  
  
Bulma wollte partout keine schnippische Antwort einfallen und so giftete sie ihn lediglich aus den Augen an.  
  
  
  
Fröhlich pfeifend machte Bulma gerade das Frühstück. Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee und seufzte wohlig. So gut hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Ihre Eltern würden in knapp einer Woche wieder kommen und Vegeta würde sich erst in schätzungsweise 40 Minuten, also nach seiner 1. Trainingseinheit, blicken lassen.  
  
Zeit genug. Zeit genug mit dem Frühstück fertig zu werden. Eine kurze Pause gönnte Bulma sich noch, als sie die Augen schloss und sich lächelnd ausmalte, wie sie nachher wieder mit Vegeta streiten würde. Sie zog eine Grimasse. Heute würde sie den verbalen Schlagabtausch wieder gewinnen, nahm sie sich vor und verdrängte vehement den Gedanken an die gestrige Niederlage, als sie nur stumm dagestanden war.  
  
Das Rührei war rasch fertig, das Brot getoastet, sogar Orangen waren zu frischem Saft gepresst (Nicht dass Vegeta die Mühe gewürdigt hätte, aber ...). Schon seltsam, dachte Bulma und mixte noch Pfannkuchenteig zusammen, wenn Vegeta einem nicht im Nacken saß, machte das Kochen (für ihn) richtig Spaß. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Küchenuhr überhalb der Tür verriet, dass es bereits 8:07 Uhr war. Eigentlich hätte Vegeta schon da sein müssen. Da stand sie einmal früh genug auf, ein richtiges Frühstücksbuffet der Extraklasse (+ Masse) zu machen und der Depp kam nicht und nicht daher!  
  
Sie wartete.  
  
Danach deckte sie den Tisch ganz besonders schön, drapierte den Toast in einem Weidenkörbchen, das sie vorher mit einer bestickten Serviette ausgelegt hatte.  
  
Und wartete.  
  
Sie ging kurz in den Vorgarten, um ein paar Blumen zur Dekoration zu schneiden (vielleicht erlitt Vegeta ja einen allergischen Anfall und er überlegte es sich danach zweimal, sich so lange Zeit zu lassen) und arrangierte diese in einer blauen Kristallvase.  
  
Dann wartete sie wieder etwas ...  
  
So lange bis es ihr doch zu blöd wurde.  
  
  
  
Wutschnaubend stapfte Bulma auf den GR zu. Was dachte der Kerl, dass er war, abgesehen von einem Prinzen und dem (Zweit) Stärksten Kämpfer des Planeten? Trainierte er da, wie es ihm passte und wenn er dann frühstücken wollte, sollte Bulma nach seiner Pfeife tanzen und kochen? Aber nicht mit ihr!  
  
Entschlossen griff sie mit der rechten Hand nach der Türschnalle, wobei sie mit der linken den Gravitationsregler auf Eins stellen ... wollte.  
  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn öffnete sie die Tür und trat in den GR.  
  
Gähnend leer.  
  
"Wo ist er denn jetzt?", fragte sie sich laut, "Unfassbar! Jetzt muss ich ihm hinterherlaufen und ihn suchen. Fehlt noch, dass ich ihm auch noch das Essen nachtrage ..."  
  
Bulma wollte einen Blick in den GR der Raumkapsel werfen. Auf dem Weg dorthin schaute sie noch kurz in die Küche, vielleicht hatten sie sich ja irgendwie verpasst. Nein, weder Raumkapsel noch Küche konnte mit Vegetas Anwesenheit aufwarten. Bulmas nächstes Ziel war das Bad. Zögernd griff sie zur Klinke, entschied sich dann aber doch anders und klopfte laut, während sie einige Male seinen Namen rief. Keine Antwort, also trat Bulma ein. Keine Spur von ihm.  
  
"Er wird doch wohl nicht irgendwo in ein Gebirge geflogen sein zu trainieren, oder?"  
  
Das würde erklären, warum er nirgends zu finden war, obwohl, wenn er tatsächlich auswärts eine Einheit eingelegt hätte, hätte er doch noch früher die Küche betreten und sich von Bulma ein Bento machen lassen.  
  
Langsam beschlich Bulma ein mulmiges Gefühl und machte sich in der Magengegend breit. Die Kacheln im Badezimmer schienen mit einem Mal mehr Kühle, Kälte auszustrahlen.  
  
Verflucht! Wo zum Teufel noch mal steckte ...  
  
Bevor sie sich vielleicht gar Sorgen machte, sollte sie vielleicht noch in seinem Zimmer nachsehen, oder? Die ganze Aufregung umsonst. Wieso nur war sie nicht schon vorher auf den Gedanken gekommen? Vielleicht, weil Vegeta tagsüber nie (keineswegs zu verwechseln mit ‚so gut wie nie'!) in seinem Zimmer war - ausgenommen höchstens mal 5 Sekunden, um sich frische Klamotten aus dem Schrank zu holen. Deswegen!  
  
Erneut flackerte eine Art Besorgnis in Bulma auf.  
  
Sie sollte einfach in sein Zimmer gehen und herausfinden, was Sache war, sonst würde sie im Badezimmer noch verrückt werden.  
  
Und das tat sie dann auch.  
  
Vor Vegetas Tür zögerte sie kurz, lauschte, ob sie vielleicht etwas hörte ...  
  
Nein, kein Geräusch. Bulma fasste sich ein Herz, klopfte kurz ... Keine Antwort. Rasch, bevor sie es sich wieder anders überlegen könnte, öffnete sie die Tür, einen Spaltbreit. Der Raum war stockdunkel. Da aber draußen die Sonne fröhlich vor sich hin schien, musste Vegeta also die Vorhänge zugezogen haben. Bulma schwenkte die Tür ganz auf, sodass wenigstens ein schwacher Lichtschein aus dem Flur, ihren Weg zum Fenster vorzeichnen konnte. Vorsichtshalber streckte sie beide Arme tastend nach vorne und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, um keinen Sturz zu riskieren.  
  
"Wer weiß, was Vegeta so in seinem Zimmer am Boden liegen hat?" (Sie war noch nie in seinem Zimmer gewesen, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, rechnete sie nicht ernsthaft mit Schmutzwäsche, Büchern oder aufblasbaren Puppen ...)  
  
Nach gut einer halben Stunde (so lange war es zumindest Bulma vorgekommen) ertastete sie den schweren Stoff der Vorhänge, die die Sonnenstrahlen bislang nach draußen verbannt hatten.  
  
- Ratsch - Bulmas Augen mussten sich erst auf die Helligkeit, die durch die klaren Scheiben drang, einstellen. Jetzt fragte sie sich, weshalb sie nicht einfach den Lichtschalter betätigt hatte ... Vielleicht schlief Vegeta ja noch, vielleicht schlief er ja auch nackt, vielleicht wäre er aufgrund des abrupten, grellen Lichts aufgesprungen ... wär doch zu schön um wahr zu sein ...  
  
Ein Geräusch ließ Bulma aufschrecken. Sie wand den Kopf Richtung Bett ... Und da lag er. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte Bulma sehen, wie Vegetas Haut eine ziemlich ungesunde rote Färbung angenommen hatte, hören, wie schwer und unregelmäßig sein Atem ging. Jetzt biss er sich wieder auf die Lippe, um ein weiteres Stöhnen zu ersticken. Mit vier schnellen Schritten durchmaß Bulma den Raum und trat zu Vegeta ans Bett. Vorsichtig berührte sie seine Stirn.  
  
"Glühend heiß ... Was hast du nur gemacht, Vegeta?", murmelte sie und überlegte schon, was sie alles brauchte, um ihn von was auch immer zu kurieren. Denn eines war sicher: Irgendetwas musste Vegeta haben, ein Saiyajin seines Kalibers war stets gesund und wenn er einmal sein Training sausen ließ (Möglicherweise hatte es etwas mit seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zu tun.), so musste es wohl etwas Schlimmes sein.  
  
Bulma lief in die Küche um Tee aufzusetzen. Danach suchte sie eine Schüssel und ein frisches Tuch aus dem Schrank. In die Schüssel gab sie Eiswürfel und füllte daraufhin kaltes Wasser ein.  
  
So schnell es das schwappende Wasser zuließ, eilte Bulma zu Vegeta zurück.  
  
Sie tauchte das Tuch ins Eiswasser und legte es auf seine Stirn. Die Decke war ein wenig verrutscht und als Bulma sie wieder zurecht ziehen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass sie schweißfeucht war. Das bedeutete einerseits, dass sie die Decke wechseln sollte (das Leintuch würde sie nicht erneuern können), aber auch, dass Vegeta schon selbst mit der Bekämpfung der Krankheit Fortschritte machte. Nachdem sie das Tuch noch einmal ausgewaschen auf Vegetas Stirn gelegt hatte, lief Bulma in ihr Zimmer, das gleich nebenan lag, bezog ihre Decke neu und brachte sie zu Vegeta. Gerade als sie den Raum betrat, ertönte ein Pfeifen - der Tee war fertig.  
  
In der Küche füllte Bulma das heiße Getränk in eine Thermoskanne. Sie durchsuchte die Regale nach Honig, konnte aber keinen finden, also schnappte sie kurzerhand den Süßstoffspender. Zuletzt nahm sie noch eine Tasse und machte sich zurück zu Vegeta auf. Sie stellte alles auf dem Nachtkästchen ab und zog Vegetas verschwitzte Decke weg. Zum Glück schlief Vegeta wie gewöhnlich (woher sie das weiß?) nur in einer Pyjamahose. Das machte es für Bulma leichter, wenigstens seinen Oberkörper (Nicht dass es ihr etwas ausgemacht hätte, ihn auszuziehen, aber es wäre vielleicht etwas zu schwer für sie geworden) vom Schweiß zu befreien und zu kühlen. Gerade als sie ihn an der Schulter packte, ihn etwas anzuheben, um seinen Nacken zu waschen, da zuckte Vegeta kurz zusammen und biss die Zähne fester aufeinander.  
  
Irritiert umfasste sie seinen Oberarm und versuchte ihn zur Seite zu drehen. Sie hatte ihm doch unmöglich weh tun können, oder?  
  
Erschrockene, nein entsetzte Augen weiteten sich unter dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot.  
  
Was hatte dieser verdammte Trottel denn da schon wieder angestellt? Und dann sagte er auch noch keinen Mucks?!  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich im Training verletzt und nie im Leben damit gerechnet, dass sich das entzünden könnte, was es zum Glück auch nicht wirklich hatte. Immerhin aber hatte er ziemliches Fieber und die Wunde natürlich.  
  
"Noch nie was von Jod gehört, was?!", fragte Bulma wütend, auch wenn sie von Vegeta keine Antwort erhoffte, "Oder von mir ..."  
  
Sie drehte ihn ganz auf den Bauch, um seine Wunde, die eindeutig von einer, wenn auch kleinen, Energiekugel stammte, zu verarzten. (Schießt sich der Depp selber ab - beinahe bemitleidenswert ...) Jetzt war sie froh, dass sie ziemlich gute Erste-Hilfe-Kenntnisse besaß, welche sie sich im Laufe der Zeit angeeignet hatte - in der Werkstatt konnte immerhin ständig etwas passieren.  
  
Die Luft war etwas stickig, nicht sehr förderlich zur Genesung, also öffnete Bulma das Fenster zum Lüften. Dann deckte sie Vegeta mit der sauberen Decke zu (achtete darauf, dass er genug Luft bekam), schnappte die verschwitzte Decke und brachte sie ins Bad, wo sie aus dem Arzneischränkchen alles Nötige herauskramte: Aspirin plus C, Ibudolor 400, Wasserstoffperoxydlösung, Bandagen, Leukoplast, Wattepads.  
  
So bewaffnet lief Bulma wieder zu Vegetas Zimmer. Zuerst tränkte sie einen Wattepad mit der Wasserstoffperoxydlösung und reinigte dann die gerötete Stelle an seiner Schulter. Deutlich schärfer sog er die Luft durch die Lunge ein, doch Bulma blieb unerbittlich. Wenn er das schon früher (wie lange er wohl die Verletzung schon hatte?) machen hätte lassen, wäre es jetzt nicht so schmerzhaft.  
  
"Selber schuld", sagte sich Bulma laut vor, während sie mit einem neuen Pad über die Wunde tupfte, obwohl er ihr doch irgendwie ein kleines Bisschen leid tat.  
  
Sie war ja schließlich keine Sadistin!  
  
Danach legte sie eine Bandage auf und fixierte sie mit Leukoplast. Anschließend drehte sie Vegeta wieder auf den Rücken, wobei sie dafür sorgte, dass die verletzte Schulter weich auf einem Extra-Polster zu liegen kam.  
  
"Du hast sicher Durst", murmelte sie und goss die Tasse mit dem etwas abgekühlten, mit Saccharin gesüßten, Tee voll, in dem sie die Brausetablette zerließ. Daraufhin stützte sie seinen Kopf auf, legte ihm eine Ibudolor-Tablette auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen und flößte ihm einen Schluck Tee ein.  
  
Etwas widerwillig schluckte Vegeta das Medikament, aber vom Tee konnte er nicht genug bekommen.  
  
"Nicht so hastig", beschwichtigte ihn Bulma, als er die Tasse beinahe umgestoßen hätte, "Trink langsam! Das Aspirin senkt das Fieber, aber zuerst musst du die Tablette schlucken. Das hilft gegen die Schmerzen und die Entzündung."  
  
Nach und nach gab sie ihm insgesamt zwei Tassen Tee zu trinken, immer wieder befeuchtete sie seine Stirn mit dem kühlen Tuch. 20 Minuten Krankenpflege später, überlegte Bulma wie sie weitermachen sollte. Sie konnte schlecht die ganze Zeit an Vegetas Bett wachen und ihre Arbeit vernachlässigen. Im Übrigen wollte sie auch nicht, dass er zuviel von ihrer Fürsorge mitbekam.  
  
Es wäre ihr nicht unangenehm, sondern schlichtweg peinlich.  
  
Sie würde in ihrem Zimmer arbeiten. Das wäre die perfekte Lösung. Am PC, der normalerweise nur für private Zwecke genutzt wurde, konnte sie ebenso gut arbeiten wie auf dem Rechner im Arbeitsraum. Und wenn sie ihre und Vegetas Tür offen ließe, könnte sie hören, wenn er etwas brauchte.  
  
Bulma besorgte nochmals Eiswasser aus der Küche und setzte frischen Tee auf. Das Verbandszeug verstaute sie wieder im Arzneischränkchen, das Aspirin und das Ibudolor ließ sie allerdings in Vegetas Zimmer.  
  
Nachdem Bulma ihm noch einmal einen kalten Umschlag verpasst und eine Tasse Tee mit Brause eingeflößt hatte, ging sie die Daten aus dem Arbeitsrechner holen, um an ihrem PC weiterzuarbeiten.  
  
  
  
War da nicht ein Geräusch? War Vegeta vielleicht schon aufgewacht oder brauchte er sonst etwas?  
  
Bulma konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, nach ihm zu sehen, zuckte sie zusammen.  
  
Der Tee war fertig. Schnell war die Thermoskanne mit frischem, heißem Tee befüllt.  
  
Bulma befühlte Vegetas Stirn, die noch immer zu glühen schien. 39,4° C, gab das Thermometer an. Sie tauchte das Tuch erneut in Eiswasser und legte es anschließend auf seine Stirn. Danach füllte sie Tee in die Tasse und löste eine Brausetablette auf, jetzt noch den Süßstoff ... Noch bevor das Saccharin in der heißen Tasse landete, hörte Bulma Vegeta etwas murmeln.  
  
Sie stellte den Süßstoffspender und den Tee beiseite und kam näher zum Bett. Er murmelte noch immer oder schon wieder etwas, doch sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Sie näherte sich Vegeta solange, bis ihr Ohr fast seine Lippen berührte.  
  
"Dämliche Pute ... Blöde Zicke ...", flüsterte Vegeta heiser.  
  
"Gut, dann eben kein Süßstoff!", flüsterte Bulma erbost zurück.  
  
Sie fragte sich, ob Vegeta bei Bewusstsein war und nur so tat, als bekäme er nichts mit und, wenn er wirklich bewusstlos war, warum er dann etwas von dämlichen Zicken murmelte. Sie bezweifelte, dass er damit jemand anderen als sie, Bulma, gemeint haben konnte.  
  
Diese Tasse Tee schien Vegeta nicht so zu schmecken, wie die anderen zuvor. Auf jeden Fall sträubte er sich fast das Zeug zu trinken.  
  
Vielleicht war es ihm einfach nur zu heiß ...  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, noch bevor Vegeta die Augen öffnete, beseitigte Bulma alle Spuren ihrer Fürsorge. Einzig den Verband wollte sie nicht von seiner Schulter nehmen (sie hatte ihn am vorigen Abend noch gewechselt), damit die Heilung nicht beeinträchtigt wurde. Danach machte Bulma Frühstück und wartete (zeitungslesend und sich diverse Notizen machend) auf Vegeta. Das Fieber war am Vortag soweit gefallen, dass sie annahm, dass er heute bestimmt aufwachen würde. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass er irgendetwas von ihrer Hilfe mitbekam und Vegeta ließe sich wohl auch sonst nicht das Frühstück ans Bett bringen.  
  
Gegen 9 Uhr betrat ein Vegeta die Küche, der schon viel besser und gesünder aussah als gestern.  
  
Anscheinend hatte ihn der Hunger getrieben. (Er hatte schließlich den gesamten Vortag nur Flüssigkeit zu sich genommen.)  
  
Kein Geknurre.  
  
Keine Beschwerden.  
  
Keine blöden Sprüche.  
  
Verstohlen musterte Bulma ihn. Nein, keine Rötungen mehr im Gesicht. Das Fieber war also demnach noch weiter zurückgegangen.  
  
Schweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber.  
  
Bulma überlegte, ob Vegeta sich vielleicht gar an etwas erinnern könnte, da er so still und eigentlich gar nicht er selbst war. Nun, es kam auf einen Versuch an ...  
  
"Du hast verschlafen! Brauchst du neuerdings einen Wecker oder vernachlässigst du absichtlich dein Training?", fragte sie und nippte vorsichtig an ihrem Tee.  
  
Einen Augenblick lang dachte Bulma, Vegeta würde gar nicht antworten, doch dann schossen Funken aus seinen Augen und er knurrte: "Wenn du besseren Kaffee kochen würdest, hätte mich der Duft schon früher geweckt. Aber da dem ja nicht so ist ... musste ich mich zwingen frühstücken zu kommen."  
  
Er grinste sie fies an.  
  
Gut, er war wieder gesund genug für seine Kommentare über ihre Kochkunst.  
  
"Der Kaffee schmeckt wirklich seltsam", bemerkte Vegeta und warf einen fragenden Blick Richtung Bulma.  
  
Kein Wunder, war er doch mit Aspirin Plus C versetzt.  
  
Bulma setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst ..."  
  
"Stell dich nicht dümmer an, als du bist! Was hast du da reingetan?", schnauzte Vegeta und griff mit der rechten Hand nach der Kanne. Er zuckte kurz zusammen und zog die Hand zurück. Die Bandage war straff angelegt, was ihn etwas hinderte.  
  
"Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte er mit gesenktem Blick.  
  
Bulma wurde unwohl in ihrer Haut.  
  
"Ähm, na ja. Das ... das ist nur ein leichtes Schmerzmittel, es senkt das Fieber und wirkt entzündungshemmend. Ich dachte ...", fing sie an.  
  
"Das habe ich nicht gemeint!", unterbrach er sie und blickte jetzt direkt in ihre Augen.  
  
Bulma fröstelte.  
  
"Hör zu! Es tut mir ehrlich leid, wenn ich etwas getan haben sollte, das dir nicht recht war. Ich habe mir nur ... also ...", stotterte sie.  
  
"Du hast dir was?", drängte Vegeta zu wissen.  
  
"Ich ...", stammelte sie und fühlte wie das Blut in ihren Kopf schoss, "Ich ...", sie schluckte und setzte erneut an, "Denk bloß nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht hätte, nie im Leben würde ich auf so einen absurden Gedanken kommen!" Ihre Augen funkelten vor Kampfeslust.  
  
"Da bin ich ja beruhigt. Und ich dachte schon, ... ha ha!", lachte er und trank seinen Kaffee Plus C aus. Er stand auf und wollte gerade die Küche verlassen, als Bulma ihm nachrief:  
  
"Du gehst doch wohl hoffentlich nicht in den GR, oder? Wenn die Wunde auf deiner Schulter wieder aufreißt, dauert die Heilung mindestens doppelt solange!"  
  
"Und ich dachte, du machst dir keine Sorgen um mich ..."  
  
  
  
Im sanften Strahl der Dusche grübelte Bulma, warum Vegeta sich am Morgen so anders benommen hatte.  
  
Sie gab etwas Duschgel auf den Schwamm und verteilte den Schaum dann auf ihrer Haut. Das erfrischende Wasser suchte sich seine Bahnen über Bulmas Körper.  
  
Sie trocknete sich ab und zog sich an.  
  
Nachdem sie ihre Haare gekämmt und das Duschgel zurück an seinen Platz gestellt hatte, sperrte sie die Badezimmertür wieder auf und griff nach der Klinke ... eigentlich ja ins Leere.  
  
Die Tür schwang auf, sie stolperte nach vorne und landete auf Vegeta, den sie mit zu Boden riss. Er wollte im gleichen Augenblick ins Bad, als sie hinaus wollte.  
  
"Vegeta ... ähm ... das war keine Absicht ... wirklich!", stammelte Bulma mit hochroten Wangen, "Also ... na ja ..."  
  
Nicht dass es ihr unangenehm war, in seinen Armen zu liegen, aber irgendetwas war merkwürdig an der Situation.  
  
War es, weil sie mitten im Flur auf ihm lag?  
  
War es, weil er weder etwas sagte noch Anstalten machte, sich aus der Lage zu befreien?  
  
Oder war es, weil sie sich nicht von ihm lösen konnte?  
  
Nicht nur, dass Bulma sich noch nicht von Vegeta trennen konnte, es war vielmehr so, dass ihr die Nähe noch nicht intim genug schien.  
  
Sie beugte den Kopf.  
  
Er entzog sich ihr nicht, hielt ihren Blick gebannt und war selbst gefesselt.  
  
Kühl legten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander, doch bald ergriff das Feuer von ihnen Besitz.  
  
  
  
Wieder einmal malte Bulma nur Punkte in ihr Tagebuch.  
  
Seit diesem einen Tag fand sie nicht mehr die richtigen Worte. Die richtigen Worte um ihren Gemütszustand in ebendiese zu kleiden.  
  
Sie seufzte und setzte erneut an.  
  
Eine Sonne, ein Smiley, ein Herz ...  
  
Von hinten legten sich zwei kräftige Hände auf ihre Schultern. Lächelnd schloss sie das Büchlein, das längst ausgedient hatte. Ein letztes Mal strich sie über den Ledereinband - dann landete es in der Rundablage.  
  
Bulmas Bürosessel wurde herumgedreht. Sie hob den Blick und sah direkt in Vegetas nachtschwarze Augen.  
  
"Fertig?", fragte er leicht ungeduldig, "Wir sollten dann los, oder?"  
  
Bulma hatte ihn dazu überredet mit ihr ins Kino zu gehen, unter der Bedingung, nachher noch etwas zu essen.  
  
Sie hatte das nicht grundlos arrangiert, vielmehr wartete sie noch auf den perfekten Zeitpunkt, ihm beizubringen, dass er bald Vater würde. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen ... Doch alles Andere hatte sie ja auch überlebt, nicht? Also nicht den Mut verlieren!  
  
  
  
Der Saal wurde gerade abgedunkelt, die Leinwand begann zu flimmern und zeigte die ersten Bilder.  
  
Vegeta saß mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Platz und betete im Stillen, dass der Film schnell vergehen solle.  
  
Er nahm sich vor, nicht einzuschlafen. Wer weiß, vielleicht kam Bulma ja auf die Idee beim Essen über den Film reden zu wollen.  
  
Worauf hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen?  
  
*Na ja, süß ist sie ja schon ...*, dachte er und sah kurz zu ihr. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und lächelte.  
  
"Es ist eh' schon dunkel!", flüsterte sie, rutschte näher zu ihm (die störende Lehne ignorierte sie), ergriff seinen linken Arm und legte ihn um ihre Schultern. Dann wandte sie sich wieder nach vorne. Im düsteren Licht versuchte Vegeta Bulmas Profil zu studieren, erst als sie ihr Gesicht in seine Armbeuge schmiegte, wurde es unmöglich, sie weiter zu betrachten.  
  
Klasse! Er saß in einem Kino und musste sich den Film also auch noch wirklich reinziehen.  
  
Hm ... Die weibliche Hauptrolle kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor ...  
  
  
  
Langsam schlich Vegeta Richtung Küche. Irgendwie wollte er ihr ja schon begegnen. Er liebte es, wenn sie sich stritten, dass die Fetzen flogen, aber ...  
  
Das Frühstück war noch nicht fertig und Bulma versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen. Da sah er seine Chance, sie auf die Palme zu jagen. Natürlich klappte es - wie jedes Mal.  
  
Er war nur etwas überrascht, dass sie diesmal soweit gegangen war, ihn förmlich aufzufordern kusch zu sein!  
  
Nach dem Frühstück, das für Vegetas Geschmack viel zu schnell und auch zu ruhig vergangen war, wollte er noch ein bisschen von ihr, ein paar Worte, ein funkelnder Blick ...  
  
Dass Bulma ihn dann so in Rage bringen konnte, sie gegen die Wand zu drängen, hatte ihn mindestens genauso überrascht wie sie.  
  
Und was tat sie dann?  
  
Sie küsste ihn! Vegeta war so baff, dass er im ersten Moment nicht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er konnte ja schlecht den Kuss erwidern, oder? Da tat er so, als wischte er seine Lippen ab und ließ Bulma gehen.  
  
Was fiel dieser Frau ein, ihn einfach zu küssen, ihn so durcheinander zu bringen?  
  
Der nächste Zusammenstoss ereignete sich um Mittag, als er gedankenverloren aus dem Bad kam und Bulma gegen ihn prallte. Es war wirklich unheimlich, dass, wenn immer er an sie dachte (was in letzter Zeit häufiger vorkam), er auf sie treffen musste.  
  
Bulma brachte es in Rekordzeit fertig, dass Vegeta sie schon wieder gegen die Wand gedrückt hielt.  
  
Und beinahe, dass wusste Vegeta nur zu gut, beinahe hätte er sie geküsst.  
  
Was war nur los mit ihm, dass ihm eine Erdenfrau so den Kopf verdrehen konnte?  
  
Er müsste wohl alles daran setzten, dass sie ihn absolut nicht leiden kann. Was er auch zur Genüge tat.  
  
Bis auf diesen Vorfall, nach dem Mittagessen. Vegeta wusste selbst nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, als er Bulma küsste, nur um sie an etwas zu erinnern. Aber er wusste wohl, dass es bloß ein Vorwand war.  
  
An diesem Tag konnte er sich nicht richtig auf sein Training konzentrieren. Bulma ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es kam, was kommen musste: In einem unachtsamen Moment, von denen es sehr viele gab, übersah Vegeta einen Ki-Ball und wurde an der Schulter getroffen.  
  
Eine Narbe mehr, na und? Doch es sollte anders kommen.  
  
Sein Appetit ging zurück, er bekam Fieber und die Wunde schmerzte weit mehr, als sie es sollte.  
  
Am Abend wollte er Bulma eigentlich bitten, seine Schulter anzusehen, aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran.  
  
Er wollte ihr Mitleid nicht, er brauchte keine Hilfe, die Verletzung würde auch so schon wieder verheilen.  
  
Das tat sie aber nicht.  
  
Während der Nacht verlor Vegeta das Bewusstsein und lag einen ganzen Tag in diesem Dämmerzustand. Er träumte von Bulma und ihren gemeinsamen Streitereien.  
  
Erst als er am Morgen danach aufwachte, erkannte er, dass sie sich um ihn gekümmert hatte.  
  
Die Schulter war verbunden, nicht seine Decke lag auf seinem Bett und auf seiner Zunge lag noch ein bitterer Nachgeschmack irgendeiner Medizin.  
  
Bulma hatte sich also um ihn gekümmert, um ihn gesorgt? Mochte sie ihn denn? Waren die Zankereien für sie etwa auch Ausdruck für ‚Was sich liebt, das neckt sich', wie es das für ihn waren ... irgendwie?  
  
Beim Frühstück dann verplapperte sie sich und bestätigte somit seinen Verdacht - sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn, er bedeutete ihr also doch etwas.  
  
Doch er schaffte es nicht, schaffte es nicht mehr aus der Situation herauszuholen.  
  
Aber das Schicksal meinte es gut mit ihm. An diesem Abend, als er gerade duschen gehen wollte, war Bulma gerade im Begriff das Bad zu verlassen.  
  
Vegeta hatte einen klaren Kopf, denn er war sich jetzt sicher, dass Bulma ihn mochte, deswegen konnte er ihre Aura auch spüren.  
  
Er wartete bis sie das Schloss umgedreht hatte und öffnete die Tür dann besonders schwungvoll, darauf spekulierend, Bulma würde nach der Klinke greifen, die nicht mehr dort war, wo sie sie vermutete, um dann stolpernd in seinen Armen zu landen. Dass sie mit soviel Elan rangehen und ihn zu Boden reißen würde, hatte Vegeta zwar nicht gedacht, aber es kam ihm ja zu Gute.  
  
  
  
Vegeta schreckte hoch.  
  
Puh! Zum Glück war der Film noch nicht vorbei, er sah kurz auf Bulma herab, die sich noch enger an ihn geschmiegt zu haben schien, sie hatte glücklicherweise nichts von seiner mentalen Abwesenheit mitbekommen.  
  
Einen Seufzer unterdrückend wandte sich Vegeta wieder der Leinwand zu.  
  
  
  
"Sieh' mal, Vegeta! Die haben Kalb, das nehm' ich!", meldete Bulma, vielleicht eine Spur zu enthusiastisch.  
  
Glaubte sie tatsächlich, dass er sofort von Kalb auf ‚Baby von Rind' schließen und sie dann zu ihrer Schwangerschaft beglückwünschen würde?  
  
Ja, verdammt noch mal! Schließlich gab es keine gebratenen Küken!  
  
"Was ist los? Sag schon!", wollte Vegeta wissen.  
  
Es war ihm natürlich aufgefallen, dass Bulma sich irgendwie merkwürdig benahm und dass sie ihm etwas sagen, beichten wollte. Aber er war noch nicht dahinter gekommen, was es war und so hatte er sich zu dem Kinobesuch breitschlagen lassen.  
  
Bulma heftete ihren Blick auf das dezent bestickte Napperon und suchte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach den sauber zurecht gelegten Sätzen.  
  
Vegeta unterdessen behagte die Situation schon bald nicht mehr so. Weshalb zum Donner noch mal redete sie nicht, schrie sie nicht? Er überlegte, was sie wohl auf der Seele haben konnte. Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass sich etwas verändert hätte. Vielleicht eine kleine ... Veränderung?! Ein Baby? Konnte das sein? Nun ja, natürlich konnte es sein, aber warum? Warum jetzt? Eigentlich hatte er ja keine Zeit für ein Kind.  
  
Halt! War es vielleicht das? Fürchtete Bulma, dass er, Vegeta, das Kind, ihr Kind, nicht wollen könnte?  
  
"He! Aufwachen!", riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken, "Wenn du was zu sagen hast, dann tu's einfach, kapiert?!"  
  
"Okay. Also ...", setzte Bulma an.  
  
"Und red nicht um den heißen Brei herum!", unterbrach Vegeta sie unwirsch, bereits ahnend was jetzt kam.  
  
Bulma schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und fuhr ihn an: "Lass mich gefälligst ausreden! Wie soll ich denn ..."  
  
Und schon wieder ließ Vegeta sie nicht zu Ende sprechen. "Komm zur Sache ..."  
  
"Ich bin schwanger!!", rief sie, wobei sie vom Stuhl aufsprang und diesen dabei beinahe umwarf.  
  
Neugierige Augenpaare richteten sich auf das seltsame, lautstarke Pärchen und leises Tuscheln ging durch die Reihen.  
  
Vegeta blieb ganz ruhig und blickte ihr gelassen in die Augen, während er erwiderte: "Wenn's weiter nichts ist ..."  
  
Seine linke Hand verdeckte sein Grinsen und er winkte den Kellner zu sich.  
  
Bulma sah ihn verdattert an und ließ sich daraufhin langsam zurück auf ihren Sessel gleiten.  
  
  
  
Epilog  
  
Feine Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf Bulmas Stirn, sie drückte Vegetas Hand, die mit ihrer verschränkt war, noch fester und keuchte auf. Nur verschwommen konnte sie sein Gesicht sehen, das sich dem ihren jetzt näherte. Er flüsterte ihr etwas zu, doch das konnte sie nicht verstehen.  
  
Das war noch nicht der Höhepunkt, Bulma wusste, dass es noch eine letzte Steigerung geben würde, die ihr Erlösung brächte. Ein letztes Mal ließ sie ihre Muskeln kontrahieren und klammerte sich an ihren Mann, bis sie aufschrie und Tränen des Glücks ihre Wangen herunterliefen als sie kam ...  
  
Bra.  
  
Bulma ließ ihre Hand kraftlos herabsacken und atmete schwer. "Das war ... das letzte Mal!"  
  
Auch wenn sie das bei Trunks' Geburt ebenfalls gesagt hatte, diesmal meinte sie es ernst. Sie hatte immer die Arbeit und Vegeta das Vergnügen, ... an dem sie zugegebenermaßen nicht unbeteiligt war. Aber die kurze (in Bezug auf 9 Monate) Zeit des Vergnügens wurde schnell von der monatelangen Schwangerschaft und der alles anderen als angenehmen Geburt aufgewogen. Nachdem die Hebamme den Raum verlassen hatte und die frischgebackenen Eltern einer Tochter allein waren, wandte Vegeta sich an Bulma: "Bereust du es etwa?"  
  
Auch wenn sie ziemlich erschöpft war, blieb ihr doch noch genug Kraft entsetzt die Luft einzuziehen und patzig zu antworten: "Bei dir piept's wohl?! Natürlich bereue ich nichts! Sie ist meine Tochter und das ..."  
  
"Sie ist unsere Tochter", fiel Vegeta ihr ins Wort. Eine Angewohnheit, die er noch immer nicht losgeworden war.  
  
"Unsere Tochter", wiederholte Bulma ungeduldig. "Wie kannst du es nur wagen, mich so etwas zu fragen?"  
  
"Es war ein Witz!", erklärte er. "Und jetzt reg' dich nicht so auf, deine Kraft brauchst du noch, klar?"  
  
"Da haben wir's also wieder! Zuerst anstacheln und dann den liebenden Ehemann spielen ..."  
  
So ging es noch lange weiter, bis Bulma die Puste ausging oder sie merkte, dass Bra zu schreien anfing. Genau kann man das jetzt nicht mehr sagen. 


End file.
